Jump glitch
The 'jump glitch '''is a technique in ''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain which allows a single player to complete particular online objectives without a teammate using a super-jump. Method Face the object you wish to traverse, roll and hit the X button as your character's back hits the ground. This may require significant amounts of practice and as such it will make certain objectives much more difficult. * Equip a back or auxiliary weapon * Roll with the circle button * Hit the circle button again * Press the X button when your agent's is on the ground * This will cause your character to jump if done correctly * Activate the flashlight to make things easier. The X button should be pressed when the light points at the ground. Objectives for which this glitch works Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone * Retrieve Broussard's laptop Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace * Destroy SCUD missile mechanism Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin * Recover black box flight recorder Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base * Stop missile from launching Is the glitch useful outside of team objectives? * In Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone, the player can use the same technique to recover C4 charges from a building that is usually only accessible online. These explosives can be used to blow open a gate leading to Andre Proust without requiring the character to access the train tunnels. * In Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District, the player can again acquire C4 from the train's rooftop in the tunnels. Plant a charge in the furnace room to quickly kill the ALA death squad without needing to fight them directly! * In Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill, it may be possible to access an items cache that can only be reached online with this method. This cache is accessed via a vent, which in turn is on top of a platform to which a team member can be lifted. (The contents of this cache remain unknown) * In North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig, the player can also use this to access Mujari's location from the topside deck and this allows one to access a 10,000 point flak jacket. * In Tokyo, Japan: Murakawa Tower, it may be possible to bypass the security level even when the alarm is triggered using this glitch. * In Sana'a, Yemen: Arms Bazaar, it is possible to enter the bus right next to the player and explore it with this technique. * Completing Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace while tackling this objective is rather tricky. Because Zohar's death will automatically fail the mission, extensive practice is required to destroy the SCUD missile. ** It is also possible to leave the balcony and explore the area using this method. ** If the player happens to jump off the palace from the area where the copter will arrive before the aircraft appears, mission failure is automatically triggered. * In Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base, the player can use this to access Rodion Ushakov's tank. * It is impossible to complete both the objectives in Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha and Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base even with this technique. Guide A walkthrough for the method can be found here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-b6x6glLz7Q Category:Glitches